The present invention concerns a golf club head having a hollow structure, and more particularly, a hollow golf club head having a higher repulsion and a greater degree of design freedom, compared to a case of composing solely with a single metallic material, by combining different kinds of materials, while keeping the durability.
For the metallic hollow golf club heads, it is planned to lower the center of gravity generally by broadening the weight distribution to the sole portion. However, in recent years, the weight margin for lowering the center of gravity is reduced and the degree of design freedom is reduced, because it is required to increase the head volume as much as possible in a limited head volume. There, if the center of gravity is not lowered in the head sufficiently, there is a problem that the repulsion of the face surface can not be utilized maximally.
By the way, Japanese Patent No. 2764883, Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 2000-229135, and Japanese Patent No. 2773009 disclose a golf club head made by combining different materials. However, even in these golf club heads where characteristics of different kinds of materials are combined, the degree of design freedom or the repulsion has been still insufficient.